


Sometimes I Think (about my life choices)

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Chair Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Help, Light Bondage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Oh god, Overstimulation, Sir Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toys, Whoop Whoop, also slight fluff atthe end w/ cheol and jun, and i havent even finished the other three, bitchy bottom junhui, christ sake, cockslut!jisoo, cockslut!wonwoo, cumslut!jisoo, cumslut!wonwoo, i need jesus after this, let's go, like can he just admit to being a bottom, school au, slight!daddykink, slutty!jisoo, virgin!jisoo, whoop di doo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A svt smut compilation requested by you guys</p><p>Now enjoy your pleads in actual stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Think (about my life choices)

**Author's Note:**

> I'LL DO THE OTHER THREE IN A SEPARATE THINGO OKAY??

(3 Votes) - Meanie - Choking, Hair Pulling, Dirty Talk, Office AU, Office Sex, Daddy Kink, Cockslut!Wonwoo, Cumslut!Wonwoo, Spanking  
-

Mingyu was the CEO of his company, straight up bedroom eyes and slightly messy hair that completely contradicted the way his tone was sometimes so bright and bubbly and his laugh could cure cancer. Wonwoo was his secretary. Black hair that contrasted against pale skin and a voice as deep as the mariana trench. He was always on time and his records were outstanding (Mingyu was sure it wasn’t because he did ‘extra favours’).

Mingyu had a leg crossed over the other, pen in hand as he watched Wonwoo bustle around his office, putting things away and ordering things by date. “You look good today,” Mingyu spoke absentmindedly while watching Wonwoo crouch down, his tight jeans hugging perfect thighs and a round ass. “I know I do,” Wonwoo looked back at him and chuckled. “You’ve gotten a lot cockier, haven’t you?” Mingyu signed another paper and placed it in the pile that had yet to be filed away. “I still remember when you first applied for the job. You were as shy as a mouse back then.” Wonwoo stood up and walked over to Mingyu, bending over the desk and resting his chin in the palm of his hands as he watched Mingyu sign another paper. He flicked his tongue over smooth, glossy lips. “You’ve also gotten a lot hotter,” Mingyu whispered as he looked up, his eyes falling over Wonwoo’s lips, “and a lot hornier.” The corner of Wonwoo’s mouth quirked up into a smirk as he watched the younger.

Mingyu pressed his lips to Wonwoo’s quickly, hand coming up behind the elder’s neck to pull him closer. Wonwoo’s hands came up to tangle in the jet black strands of hair at the back of Mingyu’s head, the younger standing up a bit to make things a little easier. Mingyu bit at Wonwoo’s bottom lip, making the elder whimper into his mouth. When he wouldn’t grant him access into his mouth, Mingyu reached a hand up and slapped Wonwoo’s cheek lightly, making the brown haired male gasp. “Good boy,” Mingyu praised softly, rubbing his thumb over the slightly red area before gripping the elder’s chin and standing properly so that the shorter had to look up into his eyes. “You’re just a little whore that wants to be fucked by my cock aren’t you?” Mingyu’s voice was deep and quiet and it made a shiver run down the elder’s spine. The younger let his saliva drip down into Wonwoo’s mouth, his eyes watching as the elder swallowed it. “You want my cock in you? You wanna feel it pounding you into the desk?” Wonwoo nodded frantically and whimpered when the younger tugged his head up further by the chin. There was a knock at the door and a faint ‘Mr Kim?’ sounded from the other side.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

And Mingyu released him, letting him quickly fix his hair and wipe away any saliva that dripped down his chin. “Come in,” Mingyu called, watching the door open slowly as a head of red hair peeped through. “I was just wondering if you wanted the papers for the advertising campaign?” his voice sounded through the room and Wonwoo quickly picked up the papers that were to be filed and made his way to the back corner to put them away and to hide his glossy eyes and red face. “Ah, yes, that’d be good,” Mingyu watched the male open the door and walk over to him, handing him a folder with numerous papers in it. “Thank you Seungkwan, you may leave.” The red haired male nodded and left, closing the door with a quiet thud.

Mingyu chuckled when Wonwoo sighed in relief.

\--

Wonwoo milled around the office, watching the other workers type away at their computers. He was talking a newbie through how to file things away properly when he heard someone clear their throat and the noise around him died down a little. “Mr Jeon?” he heard Mingyu’s voice speak strongly. Two heads looked up from what they were doing. “Not you, Jungkook.” Immediately, another boy with deep brown hair nodded and continued with what he was doing. Wonwoo stood looking at him.

“Mr Jeon, if you would meet me in my office please.”

Then he walked off. Wonwoo sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear and helping the newbie finish filing something away before he made his way up three flights of stairs to Mingyu’s office.

When he opened the door, Mingyu was putting a folder away, pressing it in properly with two of his fingers. “Mingyu?” Wonwoo called as soon as he closed the door behind him, walking up to the taller and hugging him from behind. “Hello, babe,” Mingyu smiled down at him, pushing another file into the shelf before turning around and pushing the elder backwards by the shoulder, only stopping when his lower back bumped against the edge of the desk. “Y-You wanted s-something?” Wonwoo asked, voice shaking slightly.

“I thought _you_ wanted something?” Mingyu’s voice had a playful lilt to it.

Wonwoo immediately thought back to that morning. Oh.

“You want something from me?” Mingyu asked again, ducking his head down and nipping at the soft skin of the elder’s neck. “U-Uh, u-um,” Wonwoo whimpered when Mingyu’s hands squeezed his small waist. The elder tilted his head back a bit when Mingyu sucked on his Adam’s apple, a light purple mark forming on the pale skin that glowed in the sunset. Mingyu pulled away and made Wonwoo look at him by gripping his chin. “Do you want me to fuck you, huh baby?” Mingyu smirked, watching the elder shudder. “Do you want me to fuck your tiny ass with my cock? Make you scream and cum so hard you forget who you are? You want me to tie you up so you can’t do anything? You want me to gag you because you just can’t keep your goddamn mouth shut?” Mingyu whispered into the shorter’s ear, feeling him shudder violently under his touch and whimper uncontrollably. Wonwoo’s breathing was laboured and uneven as Mingyu tugged at his blazer, pulling it off of broad shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. “Who am I, you slut?” Mingyu muttered into Wonwoo’s ear, pulling his head to face him. “M-Mr Kim, you’re Mr Kim…!” Wonwoo whined when Mingyu pulled at his tie. “Incorrect, you have one more guess,” Mingyu smirked and undid the brunet’s tie, holding it in large hands.

‘Think, Wonwoo, think!’ the elder silently thought to himself as he felt his hands being tugged to the front, the silk of his tie wrapping tightly around slim wrists. “S-Sir…? You’re sir,” he spoke again softly, tugging at the restraint tied firmly around his wrists. That shit ain’t going nowhere. “Incorrect. Guess someone needs to learn their lesson, huh?” Mingyu smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Turn around and lean over the desk.”

Wonwoo obediently turned around and leaned over the desk, his ass jutting out for Mingyu’s viewing pleasure. “Good boy,” Mingyu praised, running a hand over Wonwoo’s clothed ass before undoing the elder’s belt and tugging them down along with his boxers. “You’re so pretty,” Mingyu spoke, squeezing Wonwoo’s asscheeks in his hands and making the shorter moan. He raised his hand and let it come down on the elder’s pale skin, making him yelp and jutt his ass out more. “You like that don’t you, bitch?” Mingyu repeated the action again, Wonwoo pushing back against his palm again. “Count.” Mingyu spanked him again, a low ‘one!’ being whined into the air.

“Two!”  
“Three!”  
“Four!”  
“Five!”

By the seventeenth, Wonwoo had tears streaming down flushed pink cheeks and his fringe stuck to his forehead. “Twenty!” he sobbed, ass a pretty shade of red compared to his normally really pale skin. Mingyu rubbed his palm over the mark and watched the elder sob into the desk even more. “Good boy. Have you learnt your lesson?” Mingyu spoke again, watching the brunet nod his head quickly. “Y-yes, yes, I’ve learnt my lesson, I’ve learnt it!” Wonwoo whimpered, looking up at the taller with glassy eyes. “Good boy. Now what’s my name?” 

“D-Daddy! Y-You’re daddy!”

“Very good boy.” Mingyu turned the elder around again and lifted him up onto his desk, cock hard and curving up against his stomach. “You’re so cute aren’t you?” Mingyu undid his tie and wrapped it around Wonwoo’s head in a way that it would prevent him from speaking; it was kind of like a makeshift gag. He pulled Wonwoo’s pants down and tugged the belt from its loops, wrapping it around his knees so that he couldn’t separate them. Mingyu undid his own and tugged it off, pulling Wonwoo’s shoes and socks off before wrapping it and securing it tightly around his small ankles. Wonwoo struggled against the binds for a bit before deciding it was going to be worthless trying. “You look so pretty, baby,” Mingyu praised, unbuttoning the elder’s shirt as he kissed at every inch of skin currently being exposed. Wonwoo moaned around his tie.

Mingyu flicked his tongue over one of Wonwoo’s pert nipples as he stuffed two of his fingers into Wonwoo’s mouth next to the tie and the brunet tried his best in wetting the appendages. Mingyu pulled away and pushed the elder back against the table, shoving his legs up so that his knees touched his chest. The younger circled one of his wet fingers around the shorter’s entrance, watching him shudder and arch his back. Mingyu pulled the tie out of Wonwoo’s mouth, watching him pant and whimper and look up at him with teary eyes. “Come on, beg. Beg like the slutty whore you are.”

“P-Please daddy, please please fuck-” he gasped as Mingyu shoved a finger into him roughly, “please fuck me daddy! I need you to fuck my little cockhole until I don’t know anything but your name!” Mingyu smirked and pressed another finger into the elder, watching as he squirmed even more. “God, you sound like a 2 dollar whore begging for cock like that don’t you?” Mingyu chuckled and pushed in another finger, stretching him.

Mingyu pulled his fingers out and tugged off his shirt before discarding his pants and boxers as well. He flipped Wonwoo over so that he was leaning over the desk again before pressing his aching cock into him. Wonwoo moaned loudly and arched his back, ass pressing back against Mingyu’s hips.

Mingyu fucks him rough and fast and leaves him no time to breathe as he mercilessly pounds into him from behind, hand buried in brown locks and pulling back so his back arched like a bow. “Fuck, fuck, daddy, fuck yes daddy right there!” Wonwoo moaned, his knees rubbing against each other almost painfully. “Yeah, you gonna cum? You gonna release all over my desk and dirty it with your cum?” Mingyu grunted and thrust into Wonwoo’s prostate, making the elder yell out and orgasm. His body shook and he tightened around Mingyu. The taller groaned and pulled out, turning Wonwoo around again and shoving him down onto his knees, pushing his cock into his mouth and groaning at the heat. He thrust in and out of Wonwoo’s mouth, watching the elder choke and gag and moan around his length until he came, most of it filling his mouth but some catching on his face and in his messy hair.

Wonwoo groaned and looked up at Mingyu, his knees burning and ankles chafing slightly. “Daddy tastes so good,” the elder licked his lips and panted, looking up at Mingyu. “Do I now?” Mingyu smirked, undoing the belts around Wonwoo’s legs before undoing the tie around his wrists. “Yeah, you do,” Wonwoo pressed his lips to Mingyu’s and let him invade his mouth immediately.

“Mmh, I do,” Mingyu pulled away with a smirk and eyes that promised a second round later that night.

-  
(1 Vote) - Seungcheol x Jisoo x Jeonghan (this is ‘Anything w/ slutty Jisoo’) - Crossdressing, Light Bondage, Daddy Kink, School AU, Blindfolds, Toys, Cockslut!Jisoo  
-

Jisoo’s boyfriend Seungcheol was the captain of the soccer team. His other boyfriend Jeonghan was the student council president. He was simply a music major that sang at festivals occasionally and had an affinity for the guitar. At lunches, he would always find Seungcheol helping in training the team for their grand finals and Jeonghan either studying in the library or leading a meeting in the student council room. Today he was watching Seungcheol train, his frame covered in the elder’s jacket because it was freezing outside that day.

Seungcheol had become used to Jisoo watching him train. Had become used to the eyes that trailed over his body in places only for him and Jeonghan. Speaking of, the male had actually come out to watch alongside Jisoo and a few other people as well (the Jihan duo were sure they were just there to see Seungcheol’s ass in shorts). Jeonghan dropped his jacket onto Jisoo’s head, watching the younger look up at him unimpressed. “Don’t want you to get sick. I’m sure Seungcheol wouldn’t want it either,” Jeonghan sat down and looked at him with soft eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jisoo spoke, pulling the too-big jacket overtop Seungcheol’s.  
“You’re lucky I fuck you,” Jeonghan whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger’s forehead.  
“Seungcheol does as well you know,” Jisoo poked his tongue out at the elder.  
“But I do it way better,” Jeonghan teased, looking over at Seungcheol.  
“He’s the one that got me to curse for the first time in a long while,” Jisoo spoke again, “and you know I almost never curse.”  
“Unless, ya know, we’re fucking you into the bed.”  
“Well, yeah, that.”

Jisoo resumed watching Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at him for a bit more before returning to the team as well.

\--

After practice, Seungcheol met up with the two, greeting them with a peck on the lips each. “Hey,” Jisoo and Jeonghan greeted, walking on either side of the eldest. “Hello, cuties,” Seungcheol replied, smiling a little as he tipped water into his mouth and waved to one of the team players. “See you at the final, captain!” the other figure called out. “Same to you Luhan!”

Seungcheol slouched into his seat for Chemistry class, legs hanging limp in front of him and body slouching slightly. “Practice tiring?” Jisoo asked, sitting in the seat next to him and running a hand through the elder’s locks while students slowly but surely filtered into the room. Jeonghan was seated in the very front row, a bit far from where the two of them sat. Seungcheol sighed and pushed into the touch, needing affection after all of the hardcore training.

\--

The soccer grand final had come around quicker than ever, Jisoo and Jeonghan sitting where they knew they would have the best view of the school team. Jeonghan had finished his exams for politics and Jisoo for music and different instruments. Seungcheol was the wing closest to where the two were sitting and they swore he protected like every ball from hitting the crowd in the head. Their team dominated with 4 - 1 at halftime. The other team seemed really tired already but Seungcheol’s team looked as bright and as energetic as it could be.

(Luhan, the team’s vice captain, scored their 4th goal milliseconds before the ref blew for halftime.)

Seungcheol’s team was going to win.

\--

When the game had finished with a grand total of 5 - 3, Seungcheol congratulated his team before heading off to the locker rooms to change then go home where Jisoo and Jeonghan would be waiting for him. He got a text from Jeonghan saying that Jisoo was tired and wanted to go. He shoved his soccer uniform into his gym bag after a quick shower and headed off, receiving hugs and pats on the back from his teammates.

\--

When he finally reached their apartment, he unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes, dropping his bag next to them before making his way into the living room where Jeonghan was sitting and watching the tv. “Hey babe,” Seungcheol spoke, pressing a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips, “where’s Jisoo?” “He’s in the bedroom. He might be shifting around in bed like he always does,” Jeonghan kissed him back before watching him head up the stairs. When Seungcheol reached the bedroom door, he knocked softly, a faint ‘come in’ echoing from the other side.

The male opened the door with an ‘I’m home baby’ before realising what kind of compromising position Jisoo was in. His wrists were bound to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs, a pretty white leather collar running around his throat and a school girl’s outfit adorning his slim frame. Black lace stockings ran up the length of his legs and his hips seemed to buck up into the air. That is when Seungcheol realised that the younger obviously had something shoved up his ass. “Do you like my present?” the eldest heard Jeonghan say behind him, feeling arms wrap around his torso and a chin rest on his shoulder. “Good work on winning the game,” Jeonghan spoke in a sultry voice, pushing Seungcheol towards the youngest, “Jisoo and I are all yours for tonight.” It was at this point in time Seungcheol realised that Jeonghan was actually stripped down, practically naked except for his boxers.

“Jisoo said he wanted you to use him like a fucktoy, he said he wanted to call you daddy and have you choke him with your cock. He said he wanted to have you fuck your fat cock into him so hard he can’t remember anything but your name.” Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol’s dick through his jeans and listened to the eldest groan. “Don’t you think that’d be fun?” Jisoo squirmed even more, whining lightly and pulling at his restraints, unable to see as a result of the blindfold covering his eyes. Seungcheol crawled onto the bed over top of Jisoo and breathed against his neck. The younger shivered and whimpered.

“Daddy…” Jisoo whined, feeling Seungcheol’s crotch press against his hip, “Daddy…!” Seungcheol reached underneath him with a hand and felt at Jisoo’s inner thighs, near his crotch. There was definitely something inside of him already. “Daddy, please…” Jisoo ground up against Seungcheol’s palm and moaned, tugging at the handcuffs around his wrists. “Do you want me to fuck you baby?” Seungcheol spoke, sucking at the younger’s jawline. He felt a weight behind him and Jisoo’s legs lifted more, the skirt he was wearing hitching up to reveal smooth thighs and pretty black lace panties. “So dressed up aren’t you?” Seungcheol’s fingers pressed against Jisoo’s hips as he leaned up a bit to press soft lips against thin ones. “Daddy, please...please fuck me…!” Jisoo mewled when Seungcheol pulled the panties off of slim legs. “So pretty,” Jeonghan murmured from behind them, quickly stripping Seungcheol’s shirt off.

By the time Seungcheol had Jisoo on his hands and knees above him, Jisoo was crying and whining at the pull of the toy inside of him. “You’re such a good boy,” Jeonghan praised, his hand running through the younger’s sweat soaked strawberry hair. Seungcheol pulled the vibrator out of Jisoo and pressed three of his fingers into him, making him moan and pant into his neck. “You gonna get off like this? Just by my fingers?” Seungcheol whispered, watching Jeonghan mark the english-speaker’s neck with sharp teeth. “Or do you want my cock? Do you want my dick pounding into you like you asked for?”

“Y-Yes daddy! Yes please, fuck me with your cock, please daddy!”

“As you wish,” Seungcheol smirked, removing his fingers before slowly sliding into the younger. Jeonghan tugged Jisoo’s head around by the hair and pressed his lips to the younger’s, feeling him squirm and roll his hips against Seungcheol. They had taken off his restraints and the blindfold, letting him strip himself of the school shirt and the clip that was scratching his forehead. They had made him leave the skirt and thigh high stockings on just to make him feel at least a little humiliated. “How bout you suck Jeonghan off, huh? Choke on his cock like the little slut you are.” Jeonghan stood and moved so that he was standing where Jisoo could reach.

When Jisoo took Jeonghan to the back of his throat, Seungcheol groaned simultaneously and thrust up into the youngest, making him choke and moan around Jeonghan at the same time. Seungcheol fucked up into Jisoo hard and rough, fingers surely leaving bruises against sharp hips. Jeonghan watched Jisoo, pushing his hair out of his face as he pulled off of him to mouth at the sides, pools of saliva dripping down his chin and smearing everywhere across his face. “Shit, you’re so fucking hot, drooling all over my dick like that,” Jeonghan groaned, watching Jisoo’s eyes flick up to meet his as he nodded and mewled loudly against the underside of his length when Seungcheol fucked up into his prostate, hitting it with deadly accuracy every time.

It wasn’t long before Seungcheol had pushed the younger’s skirt up, hand wrapping around his aching dick and stroking him until he was cumming all over the elder’s hand, making a mess of his skirt and thigh highs. “You’re so fucking dirty, getting your cum all over my hand like that,” Seungcheol continued to fuck up into Jisoo, making the elder whine and shake his head and moan out multiple different variations of ‘no’ and ‘oversensitive’. “Come on Jisoo, lick it all off. Lick your fucking cum off of my hand you dirty slut.” Jisoo obediently did as he was told, grabbing Seungcheol’s wrist and licking at his large palm, tasting himself. His free hand kept pumping Jeonghan and he occasionally went back to sucking him off after licking off one of Seungcheol’s fingers. “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep that up,” Jeonghan spoke, watching the youngest flick his tongue across his slit. “Cum on my face,” Jisoo mumbled against the head of his dick and that was the last straw. Jeonghan came with Jisoo’s name on his lips and his hand buried in strawberry locks.

“Fuck, come on,” Seungcheol bounced a nearly limp Jisoo in his lap, “come on, make me cum inside of your little ass.”

Jisoo tightened around Seungcheol on occasion and bounced frantically in his lap, the elder’s length rubbing almost painfully against his oversensitive walls and jabbing into his prostate. “Come on daddy, cum for me.” Jisoo panted, his chest rising and falling heavily as he watched Seungcheol groan underneath him. “Fuck, you’re so good,” Seungcheol grunted as he bucked his hips up and came, a soft mutter of ‘Jisoo’ on his lips as the youngest pressed his lips against his. Jeonghan sucked a light mark at the nape of Jisoo’s neck, feeling the younger move his hips slowly.

“Come on daddy, you can fuck me one more time.” Jisoo smirked, wiggling his hips against Seungcheol.

-  
(4 Votes) - Jihan w/ bottom Jisoo - School AU, Teacher/Student, Virgin!Jisoo, Slutty!Jisoo, Chair Sex, Sir Kink, Hair Pulling, Cumslut!Jisoo, Cockslut!Jisoo, Overstimulation, Slight Daddy!Kink  
-

Jisoo was a good student. High grades, a GPA of 4.0, participant in every club (including the hosts) and to top it all off he was paired with the charm of good looks. Scratch ‘good’, Hong Jisoo was mind blowingly fantastic.

Jeonghan was Jisoo’s English teacher. His _favourite_ English teacher. He was tall and nice and kind and Jisoo always found himself dazing in the middle of class just to get his attention. _Mr Yoon_ , as he was supposed to address him as, always kept one student behind at lunch and it was never Jisoo. He knew that the teacher was only helping them so that they don’t completely fail their class but Jisoo couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy anytime he called a name that wasn’t his.

Jisoo sat in the third row, fourth from the right and second from the left. His desk and locker were always stockpiled with love letters and confessions or something just plain stupid like those goddamn chain posts. Though most of the time it was love letters.

Jisoo had recently been trying to purposely fail his English class even though he knew he was the only fluent English speaker in the class (sadly, Hansol was in the B classes), so far so good (Mr Yoon had helped him in class once because he ‘couldn’t get what contronyms were’). “Mr Hong, I see you’re lacking in English lately,” Mr Yoon spoke to him after he finished explaining why you’re supposed to say ‘well’ instead of ‘good’, “is there any reason?”

“I-I guess it’s just because I’ve been stressted lately,” Jisoo chuckled and fiddled with his pen, looking at the teacher. He could feel lots of pairs of eyes staring at him talking quietly to Mr Yoon but he really didn’t care, not when the popular girl in the front was glaring absolute daggers at him. He wanted to laugh at her expression. “Well, make sure you get some proper rest. The hosts aren’t going to run themselves and neither are your exams.”

“Yes, sir.”

\--

Later that day, Jisoo had been doing absolutely nothing but watching Hansol and Changkyun doing graffiti on the back of the school’s main building. He had been dragged along with them but ended up sitting on the grass and instead running through his lines for their school’s annual festival and play. But either way, the three of them were caught behind the building by a pair of goody-two shoes who ran off immediately to tell a teacher and that, my friends-

Is the cause of Jisoo being stuck in a classroom with other disgusting kids but enduring it for the sake of _Mr Yoon_ being the detention teacher that day. When he looked up and saw Jisoo sulking behind Hansol and Changkyun, he raised an eyebrow. Jisoo’s records were flawless. Not a single day off except for those with which he travelled away for sport or those music festivals, no delinquent records, no bad grades, no swearing, no parties and absolutely no detentions ever. He was considered the ‘innocent’, ‘flawless’ and ‘good-grades’ kid that everyone liked.

“Boys, the reason why you are here please.”

“Graffiti,” Changkyun answered as he sat in the very front row next to Hansol. “Same,” Hansol replied as well. “And you Mr Hong?” “Apparently the same as those two,” the light haired male spoke as he sat in the very back. “Oi, at least we didn’t shove a paint can in your face.”

“That’s enough boys.”

Jisoo relaxed back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing a leg over the other as he stared out the window. He _was_ supposed to be at soccer training but Hansol had grabbed him by the wrist as soon as he saw him and dashed off with the elder protesting behind him. 

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, Jisoo had never experienced a detention or having to stay in before. He had been in the middle of stretching his legs when the bell rang. “You are-” before Mr Yoon could even finish his sentence, every kid in the room except for Jisoo fled out of there, “-dismissed.” When Jisoo stood to leave, he was stopped by the teacher’s voice again. “Mr Hong, I would like to see you for a minute.”

Jisoo obediently walked over to stand in front of the desk where the teacher was sitting. Jeonghan looked up at him. “Is that really why you were in here?” he asked and Jisoo noticed that he had written down Hansol and Changkyun’s name but left the space where his name was supposed to be blank. “Yes- well- no- but- I was just sitting to the side and reading through my lines for the festival and play. I wasn’t doing it with them,” Jisoo stuttered. Good lord he needed to stop that habit. “You sure?” Jisoo nodded, fiddling with the end of his tie. “That’s that. Now why have you been failing your English classes recently?” Jeonghan stood and walked around to stand in front of Jisoo. The teacher was only a couple of centimetres taller than Jisoo but it made the student feel so small. “U-Um, i-it’s just been stress recently?” “You think or you know?” “I-I, uh,” Jisoo found himself pacing backwards when Jeonghan stepped forward, therefore leading himself to be pinned against the wall with the teacher’s hands on either side of his head. “Tell me Mr Hong. You’re usually top of the class, what happened?” Jeonghan’s words were slow and slightly deeper but his voice held no venom. To Jisoo it sounded like something else.

“IreallylikeyoubutyouneverletmestayafterclasssoIgotjealousandbeganfailingsoyou’dnoticeme!”

Jisoo took in a deep breath and sighed out, his cheeks a pretty pink and fingers trembling. His eyes looked everywhere except for at Jeonghan. “Oh,” the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth twitched up into a smirk, “why’d you never tell me?”

“Y-You heard that?!”

“I’m an English teacher Jisoo,” said person shivered slightly at the words. Jeong- Mr Yoon had never used his first name before. “I know things,” Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s waist and hoisted him up, the younger making a noise of alarm before wrapping his legs around the teacher’s hips. “A lot of things.”

Jeonghan breathed against Jisoo’s neck, tongue darting out to swipe at soft skin. Jisoo shuddered and gripped Jeonghan’s shoulders, his legs curling tighter around the teacher’s waist. “S-Sir,” Jisoo whimpered, feeling teeth nip at his jawline and hands tug at his tie. Jeonghan pulled the student’s tie off, letting it drop to the floor, “Tell me Jisoo, have you done this before?” Jisoo shook his head, gasping when the elder licked and sucked at his collarbone after unbuttoning his shirt halfway. “N-No sir.” “Really? With your looks I would’ve thought that you’d have at least banged someone before.”

Jeonghan pulled Jisoo’s blazer off of his shoulders and threw it to the floor alongside his tie and shoes with which the younger had kicked off himself in the midst of tightening his legs around his waist. “No wonder you’re always so flustered when that Junhui kid says something sexual,” Jeonghan unbuttoned the rest of Jisoo’s shirt but left it hanging limp over petite shoulders. Jisoo’s chest wasn’t as wide nor as firm as Jeonghan’s but the elder littered it with light purple marks nonetheless, his hands kneading Jisoo’s ass. Jeonghan flicked his tongue over one of Jisoo’s nipples as his hands found their way to the studen’t belt. Jisoo willingly pushed his hips up and arched his back into Jeonghan’s face. “S-Sir, p-please,” Jisoo whined quietly even if every student on the third floor had gone to their classes because this floor was for clubs and the detention room only. They were the only ones on the floor. “Please what, Jisoo? Use your words.”

“P-Please...s-sir please f-fuck me…!”

Jeonghan bit his lip and Jisoo looked down, face flushed red in embarrassment. He had vowed to himself to never swear due to his religion and especially not in front of his English teacher. “You’re so hot when you swear,” Jeonghan smirked, tugging Jisoo’s belt from its loops on his jeans. He palmed the younger through his jeans, making him arch his back and moan loudly. Jisoo’s fingers dug into Jeonghan’s shoulders and his ass pressed against the teacher’s crotch, causing him groan into his pierced ear. “So you’re absolutely sure that you’re a virgin,” Jeonghan undid the button on Jisoo’s jeans and watched him nod his head, face flushed a pretty pink.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun then,” Jeonghan hoisted the younger up higher and walked over to the chair resting behind the teacher’s desk. Jeonghan dropped Jisoo to the floor before sitting back in the seat, watching him stand there. His hair was in every direction, his face was flushed, his skin was marked with slightly faded purple bruises and his dress shirt looked ten times his actual shirt size when it was untucked and hanging off of small shoulders like that.

“Undress me,” Jeonghan ordered, pulling Jisoo closer from where he was standing. Jisoo’s hands were shaky yet his fingers were so skilled at unbuttoning Jeonghan’s shirt at a fast pace. The elder figured it was just years of experience with having to change for performances. Jeonghan reached a hand up to hook around the back of Jisoo’s neck, pulling him down so that he could press his lips against thin ones. Jisoo pulled the shirt off of the elder and began tugging at his belt, knee coming up to rest in between the teacher’s legs.

When he had Jeonghan’s belt off and his button undone, Jisoo felt himself being flipped so that he was sitting in the chair with his legs thrown over both of the armrests. “P-Please sir…” Jisoo whined needily, thumbs going to hook under the waistbands of his jeans and boxers. “So needy aren’t you, my pretty student?” Jeonghan tipped Jisoo’s chin up with one of his fingers and watched with intent as the younger’s tongue swiped at his upper lip. “Please sir...please fuck me…!” Jisoo begged, pulling the clothing down further and wincing at the friction against his crotch. “Look at you, using words like that to make me want to fuck your little ass,” Jeonghan pulled Jisoo’s jeans and boxers down in one go, the younger whimpering at the friction. “Turn over,” Jeonghan ordered, watching the student slowly flip over so his knees rested on the seat and his head leaned against the back of it, his fingers gripping at the armrests. Jeonghan bit his bottom lip.

“You’re so obedient,” Jeonghan praised, grabbing one of Jisoo’s asscheeks with his hand and squeezing. The student pushed back against Jeonghan’s hand and whined. “S-Sir, please, shit, please sir,” Jisoo looked back at him and one of his hands moved to touch his throbbing cock. “You sound so fucking hot right now Jisoo,” Jeonghan groaned into the student’s ear, one of his hands coming up to wrap around a thin neck and the other reaching up to shove three fingers into the younger’s mouth. “Suck,” Jeonghan demanded, pressing his crotch up against Jisoo’s ass, the zip abrading his milky skin.

Jisoo sucked as best he could with his face still halfway pressed into the chair, hands going down to pump at his leaking cock. “Shit, you’re so good at this aren’t you,” Jeonghan pressed his fingers against Jisoo’s tongue. “Makes me wonder if you were lying when you said you were a virgin.” Jisoo whined around Jeonghan’s fingers when he dug his thumb into his slit, more precum beading at the tip.

Jeonghan removed his fingers from Jisoo’s mouth and trailed them down to his ass, rubbing the appendages across his hole. Jisoo yelped and looked at Jeonghan, his hands leaving his dick to grip at the armrests again. “S-Sir,” Jisoo breathed out when Jeonghan pressed only the tip of his finger into him. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jeonghan smirked, looking into hazy, half-lidded brown eyes. Jeonghan pushed in the rest of his finger and wriggled it around, watching Jisoo writhe against the seat. “O-Oh god, f-fuck,” Jisoo winced when Jeonghan pressed in another finger, the stretch burned a bit but it was nothing the light haired male couldn’t handle.

The third finger, however, Jisoo had to stop for a second to get over the stretch of his virgin ass around Jeonghan’s fingers. Jeonghan had his lips against his to distract him from the pain as he pressed it in fully. “F-Fuck, s-sir it feels g-good…!” Jisoo moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth, knees slipping slightly on the leather seat due to sweat. “Yeah? You like my fingers in you?” Jisoo nodded and moaned when his fingertips brushed a super sensitive spot in him. “A-Ah god! W-What was th-that?” Jeonghan chuckled and kissed him again, shoving his fingers into that place even rougher than before. “That, my wonderful Jisoo,” Jeonghan pressed his fingers against it once more, “is your prostate.”

The elder fucked Jisoo with his fingers for a bit, watching him writhe and moan and whine underneath him. Jisoo arched his back every time Jeonghan pressed his fingers against his prostate, his fingers digging into the leather of the chair. “Fuck, please, sir please, please fuck me…!” Jisoo rocked his hips back, forcing Jeonghan’s fingers in even further.

“Aren’t I doing that already?” Jeonghan tugged at his pants and boxers, pulling them to mid thigh.  
“N-No, w-with your c-cock sir, I-I want your c-cock.”  
“Look at that. My little virgin English student begging for my dick like he owns it.”  
“Pleeaassee siirrrr,” Jisoo whimpered, sobbing softly into the chair.

Jeonghan inhaled sharply at that. He watched Jisoo rock back against his fingers again, his hands gripping the armrests harshly. “If you say so,” Jeonghan pulled his fingers out with some reluctance, listening to the breathy whine Jisoo let out at the feeling of nothing in him. Jeonghan used what saliva was left on his fingers to coat his dick, aching and hard against the back of Jisoo’s thigh.

When the elder pushed in, he was slow and careful as to not hurt Jisoo. Yet the younger simply moaned and took it like he’d done it for years already. “God, fuck, you’re so tight,” Jeonghan groaned breathily into Jisoo’s ear, hand threading through faded strawberry locks and pulling so his head was tilted back. “S-Sir- nyahh fuuuckkk- you’re s-so big,” Jisoo looked up at Jeonghan with dark, half lidded eyes and hair tugged out of his sweaty, flushed face. “Am I? Is my cock stretching your little ass that much?”

Jisoo nodded and Jeonghan began to slowly move his hips, pulling in and out of Jisoo. The student arched his back and whined even needier than before, his ass pushing back against Jeonghan’s hips, pressing the elder’s cock even deeper in him. “Yes- fuck oh god- y-yes s-sir!” Jisoo rolled his hips again and Jeonghan groaned, tightening his grip in Jisoo’s hair. 

The younger’s grip on the armrests didn’t cease, in fact it got even tighter when Jeonghan began to fuck into him even faster and harder. “Fuck fuck fuck, sir, o-oh my g-god sh-shit yes oh god fuck me right there…!” Jisoo begged, looking back over to see the elder smirking down at him, his lengthy strands of hair pushed back out of his face messily. “‘Right there’ huh? What’s right there baby? Your prostate? You want me to fuck my cock into that spot?” Jeonghan teased, nipping at the shell of the student’s ear. 

“Yes! Yes please fuck me until I cum sir!”

“So fucking needy aren’t you?” Jeonghan hissed, fucking his hips even faster and harder into the student and making him muffle a scream into the leather of the seat. “G-Gonna- gonna cum,” Jisoo whined, his knees burning from the friction of skin against faux leather. His back ached from being in an arched position for so long and his scalp burning from Jeonghan’s vice grip in his hair. “You gonna cum? You gonna dirty the seat with your fucking cum?” Jisoo could practically _hear_ the smirk in Jeonghan’s voice. “Y-Yes sir! Yes!”

“Come on then, you slut. Cum. Cum on the seat and let the next detention teacher find your mess.”

Jisoo didn’t need any more pushing. He came with a high whine and Jeonghan’s name falling off of kiss bruised lips. “Shit, you’re so tight when you cum,” Jeonghan chuckled, still fucking his dick into Jisoo’s abused hole and making the student sob into the chair even more. Jisoo moved one of his hands to swipe two of his fingers in the small pool of cum collected in a dip in the chair, bringing them up to suck on them. “Look at you, licking your cum like a little slut,” Jeonghan smirked and Jisoo really couldn’t have thought that he’d get any hotter. The elder’s hand slid up to wrap around his neck and he thrust particularly hard into Jisoo’s prostate, making him whine loudly around his fingers.

“S-Sir please, please,” Jisoo was absolutely bang on sure he wouldn’t be able to attend the upcoming soccer final after this. “Still begging even after you’ve cum? You’re such a whore,” Jeonghan fucked into him even harder and the younger’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream. “I bet you fantasize about me in class, don’t you? Think about me pounding you into the desk and making you call me daddy or some other kinky shit,” Jeonghan pulled Jisoo’s hair again, “I wonder if you’d want the students to see you. See you scream and moan and swear like the filthy little slut you are.”

Jisoo wondered if even the students in the classroom below them could hear him begging Jeonghan with what vocabulary he had left. “God, fuck, gonna cum,” Jeonghan breathed into the student’s ear, nipping the shell of it and tightening his grip on Jisoo’s hair. “Y-You’re o-one t-to tal-lk- oh f-fuck…!” Jisoo yelped when Jeonghan suddenly landed a harsh slap to his ass and came inside of him at the same time, pushing Jisoo over the edge once again as well. Jeonghan groaned lowly into Jisoo’s ear, watching the younger writhe and shake underneath him. “You have such a sex appeal but you’ve never had a fuck or have been fucked before,” Jeonghan held Jisoo’s body up by the middle so he wouldn’t move and slouch into his pool of cum on the seat. “I sometimes wonder if you were lying when you said you were innocent and sweet.”

“M-Maybe I was, who knows.”

Jeonghan chuckled and slowly pulled out of the younger, listening to him wince as his cum seeped out of his abused hole. “Ngh,” Jisoo groaned, pressing his cheek into the faux leather of the chair. “What is it baby?” Jeonghan asked, gripping Jisoo’s waist lightly. “Feel empty…” Jisoo shifted in the seat. “How about this; I’ll make you feel real full if you pass the exam with flying colours.”

Jisoo’s ears perked up. All he had to do was study and pass for Jeonghan to fuck him senseless again. Simple enough.

“I feel like I should get an A just for swearing and acting like a slut for you.”  
“Maybe if you show me examples then I’ll give you one.”

Jisoo turned around and pushed Jeonghan off of him, letting him fall back on his ass. The student hopped off the seat and dropped to his knees, bending over so his ass perked up in the air and his cheek nuzzled Jeonghan’s slowly stirring cock. “Fuck me daddy,” he whined, wiggling his ass in the air.

Jeonghan smirked.

\--

“You’re sure that’s Jisoo?”

_“I feel like I should get an A just for swearing and acting like a slut for you.”_

“Yup, Seungcheol I am one hundred percent sure that’s Jisoo alright,” Hansol chuckled, leaning against the wall just beside the detention room door.

(When Jeonghan had Jisoo on his hands and knees, vibrator being fucked in and out of him roughly alongside his own dick, Jisoo understood what he meant by ‘real full’.)

-  
(1 Vote) - Juncheol (Fighting for Dominance) - School AU, Locker Room Sex, Hair Pulling, Bitchy Bottom Junhui, Like can he just admit to being a bottom, christ sake  
-

Junhui and Seungcheol hated each other’s guts. Which is probably why they’re always stuck with each other for class projects (‘Fuck you Mr Kim’ is what they both mutter under their breath when their names are called together). Seungcheol was on the Valen team for soccer and Junhui was on the Lyran, which is actually the reason why they hate each other. But there were times when Seungcheol seemed especially nice to Junhui and Junhui seemed especially nice to him.

Junhui sat in the desk behind Seungcheol and he found enjoyment in throwing stupid ‘you’re a dick’ notes at the back of his head. Seungcheol found enjoyment in throwing them back at him.

Seungcheol was sitting on the bench next to the soccer fields, watching and waiting for someone to sub off so he could play on. Junhui was on field, light coloured hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was called to sub off and so was one member from Seungcheol’s team. The male wanted to scream out a ‘yes, finally!’ but for the sake of his reputation, he didn’t.

\--

When they had finished the game, Seungcheol helped the coach collect the balls and put away the waterbottles for cleaning. Pushing the last bottle rack into the shelf, Seungcheol hurriedly walked out and left for the locker room because damn he sweats a lot during games.

Throwing his bag onto the bench in the locker room, he rid himself of his team coloured shirt and threw it into his bag. He’d wash it at home.

“Later, captain,” Seungcheol turned his head and saw Jihoon, the water boy for their team, waving as he left the locker room. He waved back and continued to pull off his undershirt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as soon as he got his undershirt off but before he could turn around by himself, he was forced around and shoved into the lockers behind him by none other than Wen Junhui himself. “Later, _captain_ ,” Junhui mocked Jihoon’s voice and pressed the elder even harder into the lockers, making him huff a little. “Just because I became captain and you missed out because of Minseok doesn’t mean you can mimick our team’s water boy,” Seungcheol’s voice was calm and level when he spoke.

“My ass I missed out, that place was mine and you knew it,” Junhui stepped closer, his breath fanning across Seungcheol’s face.  
“Yes, _vice captain_ ,” Seungcheol smirked, feeling Junhui’s hand come up to his throat to grip at it and push him into the lockers even further.  
“Make fun of me again and I’ll make sure your team doesn’t play in the semi finals.”  
“Mock our water boy again and I’ll make sure you don’t see the light of day tomorrow.”  
“How bout I make sure you can’t walk straight for the next two weeks?” Junhui’s other hand gripped at Seungcheol’s slim waist, fingers digging into pale skin and surely leaving marks.

“I think the one that’s not going to walk straight is gonna be you.”

Seungcheol pushed at Junhui’s chest and he stumbled backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bench in the middle of the aisle and he fell into a sitting position. Seungcheol smirked and gripped his neck in a way that his thumb and index finger could grip his jaw and make him face him, “Don’t you think?”

“Be lucky you’re one sexy son of a bitch,” Junhui chuckled softly, hand coming up to tangle in Seungcheol’s hair and head tilting up. “I could say the same to you,” Seungcheol replied, feeling his head being tugged down by the hair and (shit that hurt) his face being pressed into Junhui’s. “I bet you’re a pussy and can’t even _think_ about making me unable to walk,” Junhui smirked against Seungcheol’s lips and let his tongue swipe over them teasingly. “Well fuck you then,” Seungcheol’s hand came up to grab Junhui’s hair and then tug it back quite harshly and Junhui whimpered a little. “Did I just hear a whimper?” Seungcheol chuckled a little. “Do you actually _enjoy_ your hair being pulled like that?”

“I will never submit to you, dipshit,” Junhui breathed, pushing Seungcheol off of himself before standing and shoving him into the lockers again. “You’ll be sorry you pulled my hair.” Junhui looked into Seungcheol’s eyes and his lips curved up into a smirk. “Will I no-?”

Seungcheol was cut off by Junhui’s lips against his own. They were smooth and soft against his own rough and chapped ones and Seungcheol could feel the younger’s hands gripping his ass but if he were to be honest, he didn’t actually mind the fingers creeping underneath the waistband of his soccer shorts. Seungcheol’s hands found the hem of Junhui’s shirt and they flitted up and down his sides, blunt nails scoring the smooth skin there. “Why are you such a dick?” Junhui breathed against his lips, hands coming around to undo Seungcheol’s drawstring. “Why do you _have_ a dick?” Seungcheol retorted, feeling Junhui’s teeth nip at his jawline. “What, so you’d rather bang a chick than a guy?” Junhui tugged down the elder’s shorts to mid thigh. “You know that girl in the senior class A?” Seungcheol replied again, feeling a smirk play on his lips. He could feel Junhui tense against him and it slightly worried him because when Wen Junhui tensed, hell was about to be released on planet earth. “Fuck you,” Junhui hissed against Seungcheol’s neck, biting it harshly and making him gasp in pain. Seungcheol’s short nails dug into Junhui’s sides and his knees knocked against the younger’s. “You’re mine and that’s it,” Junhui mumbled into Seungcheol’s neck.

“Oh, so you love me now?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow and smirked, watching Junhui stand back up and look at him. His lips were bloody and his eyes looked like they could bore a hole through the elder. “And if I did would you care?” Junhui pressed up against Seungcheol and breathed against his face, lips quirking up into a smirk.

Seungcheol shoved Junhui off of him and the younger stumbled to the floor, looking up at the elder. Seungcheol dropped to his knees and crawled over Junhui, “You’re a fucking twat, you know that?” Their noses brushed against one another’s and Junhui pulled Seungcheol’s hair, again. “Your twat.” “Ew, fucking cheesy.” “You’re the one that brought it up.” “You’re still bottoming.”

“Fuck you,” Junhui rolled them over and Seungcheol huffed loudly as his back hit the floor, “I shall not bottom.” “You say what you want but I think we both know,” Seungcheol gripped Junhui’s neck and pulled him down so he could whisper into his ear, “that _I’m_ the one in control here and I _will_ make you scream my name whether you want to or not.”

Junhui physically shuddered.

Seungcheol rid Junhui of his team shirt and undershirt and sucked a mark on the soft skin of his collarbone, making the younger grind down against him. Junhui tried his best to not let any sounds out but it was hard when Seungcheol was licking and biting his skin and grinding his hips up to press into his. “F-Fuck you, th-this is unf-fair,” Junhui stuttered in some jumbled up Korean-Chinese language, his head falling down to rest on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Maybe I’m just that good,” Seungcheol teased, pulling the younger’s soccer shorts down to mid thigh and making him sweat even more. “I’ll let you t-top me th-this o-one time Choi S-Seungcheol, but just b-because I- oh god- l-let y-you, doesn’t mean I-I’ll l-let you top every t-time.”

Seungcheol bit his lip and tugged Junhui’s head back up by the hair, “Why do you sound so fucking hot when you say my name?” Junhui’s blunt nails scored down Seungcheol’s bare chest, red marks forming in their wake to go with the ones on his waist. Seungcheol chuckled and sat up so that Junhui was sitting in his lap, “You’ll let me fuck you ey? Let me abuse your little asshole so that you can’t play in the semi?” Junhui nodded mindlessly, his hands clutching Seungcheol’s shoulders and his crotch pressing into Seungcheol’s stomach. “You can be so fucking submissive when you want to be. Not like when you’re always up my ribs about your team being better than mine,” Seungcheol tugged down the younger’s shorts then discarded them off to the side, leaving the Chinese male in only his boxers and knee high soccer socks covering slim legs. Junhui got to his feet and pulled Seungcheol up with him, pressing up against his body. “I want you to shove me and manhandle me me up against the locker.”

“Wow, kinky much?” Seungcheol turned Junhui around and shoved him roughly into the lockers behind him, pressing his chest and cheek into the cold metal. “Sh-Shit, how are y-you s-so strong?” Junhui breathed, biting his lip when Seungcheol leaned over him and Junhui suddenly felt a lot tinier than the elder even though he was actually a little taller. “I just am,” Seungcheol spoke quietly, his lips brushing lightly against Junhui’s. “J-Just fucking kiss m-me already,” Junhui glared, his hands balling up on either side of his head. “You’re so cute,” Seungcheol groped at Junhui’s ass and pressed his lips against the younger’s, feeling him push back slightly against his hands.

Seungcheol could’ve sworn he heard a phone drop from the end of the aisle under Junhui’s breathy sounds and their sloppy kissing. Ah well. They’d have to deal with the show.

The elder pulled his shorts down to his ankles and kicked them off somewhere in the general direction of where he threw Junhui’s. “Why do you look so goddamn tiny and fragile like this?” Seungcheol smirked, his fingers tugging Junhui’s boxers down just so that his ass was exposed and the younger shivered slightly because it was fucking _cold_ in the locker room. “Your ass is so cute,” Seungcheol spoke again, hands running over the soft skin before one of them came down on one of his asscheeks. Junhui yelped and straightened up, turning around to glare at Seungcheol. “What? You can’t tell me that you _didn’t_ like it.”

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that?” Junhui whispered to him, watching the elder chuckle and do it again. “You’re a fucking bottom, you know that?” Seungcheol dropped to his knees and ran his hands over the slightly red skin. “I am not a fucking bottom, you dickhead, I will not botto- f-fuck!” Junhui yelped, feeling Seungcheol’s tongue flick languidly across his hole. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Seungcheol murmured against his entrance, watching the younger shake from the vibrations from his tongue. “F-Fuck you,” Junhui grumbled, leaning against the lockers further and reaching back to tangle slim fingers in light coloured hair.

Seungcheol tugged his own socks and Junhui’s boxers off, throwing them off to the side and leaving Junhui in only his knee high socks. “Can you h-hurry the fuck up s-so I don’t feel like shit for letting you top?” Junhui mumbled, his cheek pressing further into the metal of the locker. He wasn’t expecting something to be pressed into him so soon, “F-Fuck, Seungcheol!” Said name raised and eyebrow and smirked. “Yes, princess?” he licked around his finger and sucked at the pale skin of Junhui’s ass. “D-Don’t d-do that so unexpectedly you cunt,” Junhui almost whimpered, feeling Seungcheol crook his finger inside of him. “And here I was thinking that you were going to keep calling me ‘Seungcheol’,” the elder stood back up and leaned over Junhui again, his finger pressing even deeper into him. Junhui let out a gasp when Seungcheol’s finger jabbed into his prostate, the appendage staying there and rubbing the area while he pushed another finger into the younger. “F-Fuck, that s-stings,” Junhui’s hand came down so his fingers could dig into Seungcheol’s side, his forehead leaning against the elder’s. “Your fingers are so big, what the fuck,” Junhui murmured, bucking his hips back against Seungcheol’s hand and moaning quietly.

“I know something bigger,” Seungcheol murmured back, watching Junhui bite his lip and smile slyly up at him. “And what would that ‘something’ be?” Junhui felt Seungcheol’s fingers crook up into his prostate again and he let out a quiet noise.

“Do you wanna know?” Seungcheol smirked, his free hand going to rest on the younger’s waist.  
“O-Oh yes, d-do tell me,” Junhui spoke again, pushing Seungcheol’s hair out of his face and pulling again.

Seungcheol pulled his fingers out of Junhui and turned him around again, hoisting him up so that his dick pressed up against the elder’s stomach. “F-Fuck, what are you-”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Seungcheol interrupted, pushing his fingers back into Junhui and crooking them into all the right places.  
“B-Being a d-dick, that’s what y-you’re doing,” Junhui moaned, his fingers digging into Seungcheol’s shoulders.  
“Be glad you’ll even get to see my dick,” Seungcheol retorted, pushing in another finger.  
“Be glad you even got me to bottom,” Junhui spoke again, arching his back and letting out a soft whine.

Seungcheol fucked Junhui with his fingers for a bit, enjoying the way his legs tightened around his waist and the way his head lolled back whenever his fingers brushed against his prostate. “G-Get your f-fucking dick in me n-now,” Junhui stuttered, fingers gripping at the hair at the nape of Seungcheol’s neck. His thighs were trembling and his shoulder blades ached from being pressed against the lockers with Seungcheol’s strength. “You really want it huh?” the elder smirked, pulling his fingers out and listening to the little ‘nyahh’ that left Junhui’s lips.

Seungcheol tugged down his boxers and kicked them off, watching Junhui bite his lip as he adjusted his position. “God, is everything about you big?” Junhui murmured, feeling Seungcheol’s length press against his ass. “I dunno,” Seungcheol replied, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his cock as a makeshift lube, the feeling nice after no contact for a while. “I would take you dry but I do still want to see you lose to me in the semis.”

“In your fucking dreams, pretty boy,” Junhui managed to get out with Seungcheol rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Seungcheol replied, slowly pushing into Junhui and watching him inhale sharply.

“F-Fuck, that hurts,” Junhui winced, his arms wrapping even tighter around Seungcheol’s neck. The younger slid down further, his hole being stretched wide around Seungcheol’s length. “Holy shit, you’re so tight,” Seungcheol groaned, his fingers digging into Junhui’s waist and his forehead leaning against the younger’s.

When Junhui was fully seated and Seungcheol could breathe again, they looked at each other for a moment. Seungcheol leaned down to press a kiss to Junhui’s lips, letting the younger pull him down further. “Tell me why I fell in love with you in the first place,” Junhui murmured against Seungcheol’s lips, hips pushing down on the elder’s length.

“Wait, you fell in love with me?” Seungcheol mumbled back, his nose brushing against Junhui’s cheek.

“That’s not a proper answer, cunt,” Junhui replied with a flushed face, straightening up and pulling him closer.  
“Well, deal with it because I currently have my dick in you and if I don’t start moving you’ll find yourself in a lot of pain.”  
“Okay then, _captain_.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Aren’t you doing that already?”  
“Double fuck you.”  
“Maybe we could try that another time. But for now just hurry up and fuck me before I slap you.”

Seungcheol smirked and hoisted Junhui up further, his legs shifting so that he could support both his and the younger’s weight. Junhui slid up and down Seungcheol’s cock slowly, his lip trapped between sharp teeth and eyes locked on the elder’s. Seungcheol pulled Junhui up higher and let him drop back down, the younger’s head tilting back and mouth falling open in a silent moan. “You know, you’re really fucking sexy when you do that,” Seungcheol spoke quietly, bouncing Junhui up and down and listening to him pant and moan against his neck. “A-And w-what would ‘th-that’ be?” Junhui replied, feeling Seungcheol thrust up into his prostate at the same time he was going down on him. “Sh-shi-it f-fuck nghh, d-do that ag-again nyahhh.”

“You’re so goddamn fucking sexy, you know?”

“Th-Thank y-you,” Junhui replied sarcastically, looking up at him, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Seungcheol smirked and shoved him back into the lockers, bending his legs up so that he was folded in half. “O-Once a-again, warning before y-you do th-tha- ohh fuck!” Junhui threw his head back against the lockers with a loud bang when Seungcheol delivered a particularly strong thrust right into his prostate. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Y-You’re such a f-fucking cunt, you kn-know?”  
“Thank you,” Seungcheol replied, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Seungcheol fucked Junhui with hard, paced thrusts, making the younger lean his head back against the lockers and moan things in his jumbled Korean-Chinese. “F-Fuck, S-Seungcheol ch-christ oh my- f-fuck, right there…!” Junhui’s fingers dug into Seungcheol’s arms, his hips bucking back down against the elder’s cock. “Wow, needy much?” Seungcheol spoke teasingly, watching the younger glare at him but not threaten him again. “Run out of threats, baby?” Seungcheol smirked, listening to the faint ‘fuck you bitch’ that fell from the younger’s kiss bruised lips.

Junhui panted, his breath fanning over Seungcheol’s (he had to admit) attractive features and his fingers tangling in Seungcheol’s lightly coloured hair again. Seungcheol kept fucking Junhui harshly into the lockers, his sweat soaked hair being pushed out of his face by the younger. Junhui bit and tugged at Seungcheol’s bottom lip when he leaned down, watching the elder look down at him with lust driven eyes. “S-Seungcheol, a-aah,” he whined loudly and suddenly when Seungcheol thrust into his prostate again. “Keep saying my name like that,” Seungcheol murmured, moving to press his lips to the junction between Junhui’s neck and his clavicle, sucking and licking at the area and making a purple bruise form there.

“Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol…”

Junhui chanted quietly, clutching the elder’s hair between trembling fingers and feeling him suck another mark on his collarbone. “O-Oh f-fuck, S-Seungcheol…!” Junhui spoke shakily, the stinging pain from the elder sucking and thrusting into him addictive like a drug. Seungcheol pulled away from his clavicle and bit his lip, watching the younger’s pale chest rise and fall rapidly.

“G-Gonna-” Junhui’s words were cut off by Seungcheol’s lips against his own, the feeling taking his breath away and making him puff once they pulled away.  
“Same,” Seungcheol murmured, licking Junhui’s bottom lip as he continued to fuck up into the younger’s ass.

Junhui rested his chin on the elder’s shoulder and felt himself come closer and closer to release. Seungcheol nibbled at the shell of Junhui’s ear and sucked at his lobe, feeling the younger tense against him. Sensitive spot. “F-Fuck, g-gonna- aah!” Junhui arched his back and threw his head back when Seungcheol wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping him until he was spilling over his hand and onto their stomachs. “F-Fuck, Seungcheol, fuck,” he mumbled when the elder thrust even harder into his prostate, chasing after his own orgasm.

When Seungcheol came, it was with a low groan and Junhui muttering ‘I love you, you fucking cunt of a fucking person’ into his ear. Junhui felt Seungcheol’s cum filling him, spurting his walls white and dripping down his thighs a little.

Seungcheol panted as he pulled out of the younger and set him back on the floor; he stumbled a little. “You okay?” he asked, watching Junhui pant and push his thighs together shyly. “Y-Yeah,” Junhui stammered a little, “b-but…”  
“Hm? What is it?” Seungcheol asked, pulling the younger closer.  
“I-I can feel it…ngh…”

Junhui pointed down and squirmed. Oh.

Oh.

Seungcheol laughed.

“Don’t fucking _laugh_! It’s embarrassing!” Junhui hit Seungcheol’s chest half-heartedly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Sure, sure,” Seungcheol giggled a little more before picking Junhui up bridal style.  
“W-What the fuck?!? put me down!”  
“Not until I can embarrass you more, I won’t.”  
“And how the fuck can you embarrass me even more?”

“You’ll see!” Seungcheol giggled again and walked over to the showers.

“Now shower. I can smell the sex from a mile away.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Pretty sure that ain’t gonna happen anytime soon.”

\--

Junhui only understood what Seungcheol meant the next day when he pulled him back by the shoulder and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips in front of three of his teammates.

“Morning, _Jun-ah_.”

Junhui blushed and looked down.

Minghao and Jungkook blush. Yugyeom simply smirks a little, fiddling with his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS ARE YOU ALIVE AFTER THAT
> 
> I'M SORRY not
> 
> BUT YOU WANTED THIS SO HERE YOU GO
> 
> I WILL DO THE OTHER THREE IN ANOTHER ONE SO DON'T PANIC IF YOU DON'T SEE SEOKHOON, VERKWAN AND GYUHAN. THEY ARE COMIN SOON OKAYY
> 
> PLS COMMENT IF ENJOYED AND WANT MORE FROM ME YEY
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ARE YOU STILL FUCKING ALIVE


End file.
